


You Look So Fine

by lissara22



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Дело не в том, что Хару в кровати говорит больше, чем где-либо еще — он, наверное, никогда не ответит ему тем же, не коснется губами его уха и не будет шептать что-нибудь грязное, пока Рин не кончит ему на пальцы, — просто Рин наконец-то научился слушать.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 5





	You Look So Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Look So Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942926) by [ChampagneSly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly). 



Хару никогда не был известен своей болтовней. Он сохраняет спокойствие и каменное лицо, и его не беспокоит нормальный диапазон человеческих эмоций. Он говорит немного — совсем немного, — но Рин ненавидел и любил его достаточно долго, чтобы знать — под тщательно выстроенным фасадом полной чуши на самом деле бурлит чертов поток эмоций. Даже когда он уехал, даже когда он наконец-то, наконец-то победил этого ублюдка и думал, что освободится, Рин по-прежнему хотел увидеть, как рухнет самообладание Хару. По-прежнему хотел давить, толкать, наказывать и умолять, пока Хару наконец не перестанет притворяться, что ему, черт возьми, плевать.

Это всегда, всегда его бесило и немного сводило с ума, ведь он точно знал, как сильно ему хочется нырнуть в глубины Хару, поднять там волны и разрушить этот идиотский фасад, чтобы выловить все тайные желания, потребности и мечты, которые Хару так эгоистично держал при себе. Рин знал, что это худший недуг в мире — желание узнать кого-то до самого последнего заскока.

Даже сейчас, когда Хару в его кровати, или на полу, или по пояс в океане, а Рин сжимает в кулаке его член, ему по-прежнему хочется, чтобы Хару чем-нибудь себя выдал.

Но сейчас, когда Хару подпускает его достаточно близко, чтобы он мог прикасаться, кусать, царапать и ловить поцелуи, Рин умеет видеть все те маленькие вещи, которые Хару не может заставить себя сказать. Сидя между разведенных ног Хару, он может прочесть удовольствие в румянце на его щеках, может оценить все секреты, которые выдает Хару, когда выгибается в руках Рина и краснеет. Дело не в том, что Хару в кровати говорит больше, чем где-либо еще — он, наверное, никогда не ответит ему тем же, не коснется губами его уха и не будет шептать что-нибудь грязное, пока Рин не кончит ему на пальцы, — просто Рин наконец-то научился слушать.

Теперь, когда Рин проводит ладонями от ступней Хару до изгиба его бедер, он понимает, что небольшая пауза в дыхании Хару — это крохотное, молчаливое требование большего. Смотреть на Хару, уделять ему такое пристальное внимание — это практически максимум того, что Рин может выдержать, и ему хочется кончить каждый раз, когда Хару кусает губу, чтобы у него не вырвалось что-то настолько громкое и красноречивое, как стон. Это чертовски горячо. Рин проводит зубами по горлу Хару, которое тот подставляет ему снова и снова, как будто не может насытиться уколами боли. Он накрывает ртом место, где скачет и трепещет пульс, и думает о бегущей под кожей горячей крови и о сердцебиении, которое ускоряется ради него — из-за него.

У Хару приоткрытые, покрасневшие от укусов губы; его дыхание прерывается, когда Рин толкается внутрь него. Он прижимает большой палец к нижней губе Хару и тянет ее вниз, чтобы скользнуть языком в рот Хару и украсть свое произнесенное шепотом имя. Он знает, что Хару никогда не будет кричать для него, никогда не будет просить и умолять, как сделал бы Рин, если бы Хару его только попросил, но у него есть дрожащие бедра Хару вокруг талии и руки, цепляющиеся за его шею, — и каким-то образом этого достаточно. Рин пробует на вкус желание Хару, чувствует его, когда Хару сжимается вокруг него, двигает бедрами и проводит ногтями по спине Рина.

Рин трахает Хару так медленно, что ему кажется, что он вот-вот утонет и его подхватит подводное течение. Каждый раз, когда Рин толкается в него именно так, как нужно, ресницы Хару трепещут, а горло сжимается, сдерживая стоны. Это упорный труд, но с Хару всегда было трудно, а Рин чертовски хорошо умеет упорно работать, чтобы получить желаемое. Так что это всегда легкий выбор — делать все, что он может, чтобы увидеть, как румянец распространится от щек до груди. Рин так долго и упорно трудился и знает, чего это стоит — чувствовать, как Хару выгибается под ним, ловить руками нетерпеливое движение его бедер и толкаться в него сильнее и глубже.

Да, временами он хочет, чтобы Хару не делал попытки узнать его такими чертовски сложными, хочет, чтобы Хару рискнул открыть рот и сердце ровно настолько, чтобы впустить Рина. Он хочет и иногда бесится, но Хару есть Хару, и Рин ничего не может с этим поделать, кроме как хранить все моменты, когда Хару отдает себя, кусочек за кусочком.

Так что он с жадностью вбирает это все: то, как у Хару перехватывает дыхание, как он зажмуривается и как дрожит его живот под дразнящим прикосновением Рина. Он вбирает это все: поджавшиеся пальцы ног, красивый румянец, скользкую кожу и дикую путаницу рук и ног, из-за которой они так крепко и близко прижаты друг к другу, что Рину некуда смотреть, кроме как на Хару. Он вбирает это все, потому что хочет по кусочкам собрать пазл Хару, ему нужно понять все слова, которые Хару пока не может произнести.

Рин вбирает это все, потому что теперь он знает, чего это стоит, понимает, что это значит — когда Хару тянется к нему дрожащими руками, когда Хару целует его в уголок губ и его вздох проскальзывает Рину в рот.

Рин проводит ладонью по раскрасневшейся для него щеке, касается большим пальцев губ, которые никогда не произносят то, что он хочет услышать, и говорит:

— Заткнись уже. Я знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь.


End file.
